


A King by Any Other Name

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, smut for smuts sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: The hero feels oddly tied to the Jarl of Windhelm, does he feel the same?You have smexy time with the naughty yet surprisingly sweet Stormcloak leader.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Ulfric Stormcloak/Reader
Kudos: 33





	A King by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have some (terribly written) smut ;) 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

You sauntered into the throne room without having requested an audience with the Jarl of Windhelm first, it was a bold move but you knew he was fairly affable, at least with you, ever since the Helgen incident, you might even go so far as to say you were bonded to each other, people who were once together in life and death situations tended to be.

The first thing you noticed was the size of the place, you knew that Jarl's liked to live in luxury but this was fairly ridiculous, especially when Ulfric didn't seem to have many guests, not compared to Balgruuf and his brood.

You thought coming in from the frigid cold that you would be warmed by good mead, a good fire and good roaring company, that was the impression painted by Ulfric's loyal followers and just an imagined impression it would seem, you'd have rather been outside, the place was devoid of anything but the throne, goblets and your own echo or so it seemed. 

It took you a minute or two to spot the solitary figure on the throne, he was so quiet, his stony countenance betrayed his thinly veiled egoism, it seemed that the blond haired man was watching your every move. You ran your finger along the edge of the long table that was decorated with silver goblets and a few bottles of ale, most looked half full. "Nice place you got here Ulfric".

"Isn't it just" his voice seemed to carry across the room, echoing off the walls and zoning in on you, "So tell me, what have I done to earn the pleasure of your company?" 

You took a step forward so you were on the edge of the bottom step to his throne, you held his gaze, the shafts of light from his windows illuminating his face in odd ways that made you feel somewhat taken aback and yet drawn towards him simultaneously. 

"I was informed that there is a bounty that I could help with, something about some bandits making trouble" he had his hand resting on his chin, he looked to be considering you and your offer. "You were informed correct", you inwardly cheered "But tell me why little Dragonborn why you waste your talents helping me dispose of rabble?" 

"Ah well yes, I could see why it'd look suspicious but my main line of reasoning is to earn your trust" your gaze never wavered, his did though, he glanced at your lips, it made you feel all hot inside you realized.

"Earn it? silly little thing, you already have it, you have since Helgen and even when I heard of your abilities, yes I already knew that I could trust you, no what you're looking for is my loyalty, my seal of approval over something or perhaps some kind of favor, is that correct?" he had a small smile on his face now, you weren't sure what he was thinking.   
"Yes, I'd like to earn your loyalty my Jarl" you were trying to coax him to be a little clearer or perhaps you were the one who needed to be, your mind felt a little foggy from the intensity of his presence. 

"My Jarl" he mocked you but his tone was light, he chucked and your heart hitched, you weren't sure what to think, you thought you had him figured but he seemed more mercurial than you anticipated.  
"Is that my echo Ulfric or did I say something amusing?", you couldn't help the bite you put into that sentence, he was riling you up and he seemed to be enjoying if the smirk was anything to go by. 

"And you were doing so well", he was slowly shaking his head whilst laughing. "I think there may have been a misunderstanding, all I want is to earn your loyalty, or at least what I wanted, so I could become Thane and reside here...I wanted, it doesn't matter what I want now though, what did I do to incur your ire?" you were babbling, your strong sense of self slightly shaken via your confusion at the speed of his change in temperament.

"Is that all you wanted?! hah, well little dragon, your words have been pretty but you made a grave mistake in the way you addressed me". "Oh of course, I see, why did you not just say, my Jarl!" you smiled hopefully at the densely muscled man, "No, incorrect again, shall I tell you your mistake or shall we make a game of it?" the mirth in his ruggedly handsome face would be appealing if he were not too busy currently toying with you.

"Please Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, may I assist you with the bandits or not?", you were losing your patience now, you had to turn around, you knew that seeing him grin at you like he knew a joke that you did not.   
He stopped chuckling and took pity on you, "Ah well, this is taking too much of valuable merriment time, the truth is that the bandits have already been taken care of, you were pipped to the post by another glory seeker and that the correct term of address for me, is 'my king'".

You slumped your shoulders when you heard that someone had beaten you to the beating of bandits but perked up when you realized that you didn't actually do anything too offensive but then sobered again by the fact that the man you thought you had a connection albeit brief one with, wanted you to use such formality but then it struck you. "You're not the High king".

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, his eyes burned accusingly at the back of your head, you didn't have to turn around to know he was glaring but you did turn and boy, you wished you hadn't, his hands clutched the arms of his throne white-knuckled, jaw clenched, teeth bared, he looked like the Bear of Markarth now, you took a step back, your breath coming out shakily, chest constricting. "F-f-forgive me, my King, I'll just go".

You made to walk - no run right out of there before either of you did anything you would later regret, you wanted to still respect him after this and you still could if you got out of that hall now, what happened next shocked you.

"Don't go" he shouted after you, you were still intent on running when he said "Little dragon forgive me, I thought it was all just a boon, I just the love seeing the different looks on your face, seeing how you'll react to me, it's something to ease the great stresses of the past week, I know I am no king but I will be one day and on that day, I'd gladly have you as a Thane of my kingdom, perhaps more". 

You couldn't help it, you were gaping at him now, "You realize that didn't make much sense my king" you were still slightly wary of him until he stood before then got to his knees, took your hands in his and kissed each knuckle begging for forgiveness, this man was something else. 

You chuckled nervously shifting from foot to foot slightly as your hands were still held in his "What is all of this my king?" you tentatively pulled your hands with his to urge him up, he did rose to his full stature only to immediately crane his head down to you, so he could look at you closer, you could see his green eyes were glassy and his cheeks flushed.

He stroked the back of his head in a nervous gesture, as he cleared his throat and spoke to you "The thing is little dragon, it's that I- uhm- I'm unsure, I don't know how to be around you, but I know that the way I was earlier, well that was not the correct way, I just have never-", he stopped talking and you and he locked eyes, "Never what my King?" 

"Oh fuck it" he gripped your arms with his large hands and bent down to press a hard passionate kiss to your mouth, at first you were weary but as his tongue stroked your bottom lip you opened slightly to let him taste you, he tasted like sweet mead and sweetrolls, he bit your bottom lip lightly and you moaned, when you finished you threw your arms around his neck and looked up at him breathlessly.

"Ohhhhhh" you understood everything now "Why, why didn't you just say how you felt instead of tormenting me so?"  
"Because I can't stop thinking of you woman, don't you understand sweetheart, you're everything I've ever wanted, my dreams are filled with you." 

You stayed locked in an embrace for some time before you piped up with "I feel the same", he had the gall to look shocked, you had thought your admiration for him was obvious, "Yes why do you think I wanted to be your thane so much? you great lovely oaf" you thought you'd made another mistake but he started laughing and so did you. 

Your courtship was...unusual for the general population, you weren't a noble well not one of particular merit anyway, yes you were the Dragonborn but the general public didn't think you should doing anything other than defeating dragons but everything calmed down when you insisted you could do both.

But then there were the Jarl's advisors and the nobility in Skyrim who insisted you should remain neutral and not be involved with the politics in Tamriel, they didn't seem to understand that you had no interest in such trifles.

Eventually you decided to be wed despite others concerns, you both knew that you were bound, you had been since Helgen, he'd felt it too. So there you were three months before the wedding, trying decide between Honningbrew Mead or Black-Briar Mead, when your beloved comes in with a glint in your eye, you knew what you were in for, you'd seen that look before and it usually left you and the bed messy.

He took you in his arms before you could even utter a hello, he was already quite worked up, you supposed it was probably the fact that your shift was see through but it didn't matter because no one else was in the hall but the two of you. "Hello beloved, to what do I owe the pleasure of an already half hard betrothed?" you both chuckled "Pretty words again dearest, I just missed you and those" his eyes trailed down to your heaving breasts. 

"Did you miss me my darling?" to your surprise he lifted you straight up and onto the table, you were like a little doll compared to him. Your shift had rolled up to your hips with the motion and he groaned at seeing your womanhood right there, he used a finger to glide through your folds and pulled his finger up to show you it glisten with your slick. "Oh you did, oh, my good girl, so gorgeous, wet and waiting just for me".

You answered shakily "Always, my dearest one, my king" his eyes now looked almost completely black with lust, the effect that title always had on from you.   
He started giving you soft kisses down your neck and at your pulse point, licking before he bit down and sucked a mark onto your neck, you moaned and carded your fingers through his long hair, you sucked in a breath as his beard grazed your neck and lower as he started kissing you down your chest, the rough contact from his beard, giving you little lightening jolts through your body, you bit down on your lip to prevent yourself from crying out as he locked eyes with you as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue, you were a gasping mess, bucking and thrusting up to feel the friction of his large member against you.

"I need it, please my king" you gasped out, "Are you sure little dragon, do you think you can handle me?" he raised an eyebrow and gave you a cheeky grin as he stroked his fingers up and down your slit and pressed two in, making you hiss at the pain-pleasure of it.  
Your back was arching against the table beneath you which was particular cold but right now you were glad of the cold table to help release some of your heat from you.

The Jarl thrust his two wide fingers in and out of you hastily trying to stretch you for what was to come next. You made keening noises and pushed your hips forward trying to impale yourself on his fingers "I can't wait any longer, is it okay?" he stared down at you with concern on his face but an impatient posture, completely on top of you pinning your wrists to the table with a big hand and his other lifted one of you thigh up around, you didn't need to be told twice "Please, I want your big cock inside of me, my king".

He aligned himself to your hole and slowly pushed, you could feel the burning stretch of it and bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying out.   
His lust blown green eyes looked at you and stroked a piece of hair out of your face, he was always surprising you with his little acts of tenderness. "None of that, I want to hear you moan out for your king".

"Yes, my king". He pushed in further, you felt your walls stretch to accommodate his girth, you were soaking but he was still massive, when he was halfway in, he snapped his hips suddenly and buried himself completely in your heat, he sighed "So fucking tight for me, always milking your king of his seed, my little slut". You would have been affronted but you knew that was just his way when it came to bed, a mix of gentle and sweet but some days he wanted it hard and dirty.

Ulfric started with slow but hard thrust, that got deeper with every moan, you ran your fingers through his hair and kiss, whilst he held you fingers in a bruising grip, his unoccupied hand went to rip at your shift, you gave him a stern look, he'd already wrecked half of your clothes and you weren't having it, he chuckled.

"I'll get you another one" with that and a whimper from you, he grabbed your shift from the center point and ripped it half way so that he could release your breasts to watch as they bounced, you half winced and gasped as his lips sought out your nipple and bit down again, you felt your nerve ending fraying, as you bucked up at him, trying to get more, he thrust hard and deep again and you let out a high pitched moan.

"You're soaking for your king, your my good girl aren't you?" he punctuated that with a deep thrust for each word "Hold on", that was your warning as he set a punishing pace. 

The bear of Markarth was pounding into you like a madman grunting as he rutted into you like an animal, each thrust saw him straining, trying to prolong his end, by this time his cock was buried deep in your tight cunt, you couldn't deny it, you were hot, wet and needy for him.

The way your walls had to stretch around his girth stung, it was painful but oh such exquisite pain. Goblets and silverware were crashing to the floor with noisy clanks, the hefty long table took the strain albeit with a few creaks but you could hear the sound of your fucking, skin against slick skin, the salacious sound of your squelching cunt as he fucked into your waiting hole, each thrust pushed you up the table until he pulled you back roughly to his base as he sunk himself deep.

You cried out as you squeezed around his big fat cock, feeling the head strike the sacred spot within you, you moaned and gasped as he combined that with a rough thumb stroking your clit, you saw stars.

His left hand was groping your breast as his right was holding your hip in a bruising grip, you wrapped your legs around him whilst leaving red lines down the broad expanse of his back with your nails. He looked down at you and grunted and leaned down to the crook of your neck, leaving love-bites all over it, you were both sweating by this point and your gasps and moans were echoing in the cavernous room.

He set a grueling pace, fucking you fast and hard with such fervor that you thought you might faint, you wrapped your legs around him and he moved his mouth on yours, begging for entrance, you granted it, your tongues danced or battled for dominance either way it was searing. 

  
You could feel the coil within in your stomach about to snap, "Cum for me, wench, let me feel that tight cunt milk me" with that he started thumbing your clit rough and fast, using your slick to lubricate it, "I'm going to cum" you choked out as he licked your taut nipple.

"Yes, do it for me, just for me, I am your king, am yours."

It wasn't long before you cried out and screamed his name, your cunt tightened and released all of its tension in the form of an extra squeeze to his cock and a steady stream of liquid from your cunt, you felt as though you'd been struck by lightening, nerve endings lighting up, feeling a sort of euphoric bliss as waves of pleasure washed over you. 

"Yes so good, my little dra-" h grunted into your ear, his voiced stilted and breath rapid as he shuddered and thrust sloppily into you, he growled as you felt his own release come not long after as a white hot load spurted up into you. 

"I missed you, my king", he smiled into your gentle kiss as he carried you to bed, "I missed you too, my love, now let's going and ruin those lovely new sheets", "Yes, my king" you smiled, imagining your wedding night, you weren't sure you'd survive it, it was going to be amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope ya'll are safe and sound and enjoyed.


End file.
